A Harry Potter and Chrno Crusade Story
by kristencantabile
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when you put both Harry Potter and Chrno Crusade together?Read to find out! Reuploaded version so people please write reviews!


Harry Potter and... Chrno Crusade!

What happens when you mix Harry Potter and Chrno Crusade into one story? Read to find out!

Background Information before the story starts (for fans who might not know about Chrno Crusade or Harry Potter):

Chrno Crusade

In Chrno Crusade, Chrno, the main character, is a demon who has set up a contract with a nun called Rosette and they eventually fell in love with each other. At the end of the story, Chrno got back his horns(his power source) so that he doesn't have to draw power from Rosette's soul any more, and so ending the contract. In both the manga and anime they died but let's suppose they didn't in this story. By the way, there are a few other characters from Chrno Crusade that will be mentioned in this story:

Joshua-Rosette's brother and also a prophet (the power of a prophet is through singing)

Azmaria-another prophet

Satella-a jewel witch(someone who uses jewels as weapons)

The Elder- the perverted genius who invented the eaopns for Rosette to use. Eg. Sacred.)

Harry Potter

About a powerful wizard teenager called Harry Potter who was cursed by the evil guy called 'Voldermort' or some fans might call 'Voldy'. Harry is very talented in Quidditch ( a wizard kind of ball game) who's best friends and companions in saving the world are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

Characters who will be mentioned:

Dumbledore-the most powerful wizard and the headmaster of Hogwarts

Sirius Black- innocent ex-convict and Harry's godfather

Disclaimer: I don't own both Harry Potter and the characters from Harry Potter. Neither do I own the characters from Chrno Crusade.

* * *

Chrno didn't wanted to come along in the first place but it was only because of Rosette and Azmaria's begging (mostly forcing with the threat of his life, in Rosette's case) that he came along. Afterall, after what happened in the carnival the last time, he was not so sure that he wanted to be reminded of it. But, what if something happened to Rosette? Besides, he has to admit that even though the last carnival he went to (it was his first too, for that matter) ended with a disaster, he still enjoyed it. 

Satella managed to fit a few days into her tight schedule to join them in the carnival and she flew in to join them just the day before. As to Joshua, although he went to be trained as a priest, he managed to get a week of break from training just to join them.

-flashback-

Needless to say, Azmaria was crying like mad when she met both Satella and Joshua at the airport. She was about to give them both a hug but apparently Satella beat her to it and instead of just hugging Azmaria and Joshua, she managed to hug Chrno and Rosette altogether in one huge bear hug too. She crushed them all to her and Joshua, who just happened to be standing closest to her at the point of the 'attack' of the bear hug, was blushing furiously as he was crushed to Satella's chest.

"I'm soooo glad to finally see all of you again safe and sound! You can't believe how much I miss all of you! Especially you, Chrno." giving Chrno a wink, " Too bad you are taken if not I would have taken you myself!" At this point, both Rosette and Chrno blushed and avoided each other's eye contact.

"What's the matter? Why aren't all of you talking? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Yeah we are but, you are hugging us so tightly that we can hardly breath!" said Rosette in a strangled voice.

"Opps! Sorry!" with that, Satella released them.

"I've brought lots of presents for all of you! You are going to love them!"

"Aw.. Satella, you don't have to." said Chrno.

"But I want to." replied Satella with a smile.

-End of flashback-

Now, arriving at the carnival, the girls were discussing excitedly about what they should play first. Chrno and Joshua decided to just stand back and let them decided.

"I think we should play the pirates' ship first."

"No way! Can't we start with something less challenging first?"

"But pirates' ship isn't even challenging!"

"Too me it is! Besides, I'm the youngest of all of you, aren't I?"

"How about we stand to one side first before we continue our discussion? Apparently, now we are in the centre of the entrance and blocking people from entering." interrupted Chrno. Sure enough, when they looked around, a lot of people walking by were dhooting them annoyed looks as they tried to squeeze past the group.

"Ok"

"Fine." came a chorus of response.

Once they moved to one side, they decided to continue with their 'discussion'.

"So what are we goin-" PUMPH. Suddenly there was a loud popping sound and suddenly in the middle of the group appeared three teenagers, two boys and a girl, looking to be about Rosette's age. The both groups looked at the other group, stunned although the passers-by did not seem to notice.

The shorter boy among the two of the newcomers, was the first to speak, "Um... Where are we?"

"In San Francisco, outside a carnival." answered Rosette as she finally got out of her shock.

"Are you muggles?" asked the taller boy as he got out of his shocked state of mind.

"Are we what?"

"Ron! Can't you see that they are dressed like muggles and that that boy," pointing to Joshua," is holding a lighter!Do you think a wizard has needs for lighters! Of course they are muggles!" answered the only girl among the newcomers, apparently recovering from her shocked too.

"How was I suppose to know that he was carrying that fire-lighting thing! I'm not as observant as you about everything!"

"Don't you have any eyes!"

"Of course I have! It's just that I was only recovering from my shock so I wasn't so sure about things!"

"CAN YOU TWO PLEASE STOP QUARRELLING! WE ARE ATTRACTING UNWANTED ATTENTION." interrupted the messy-haired boy who was the first to speak.

"Ok. So let's move this conversation to some where else. People are starring at us,man. so could we move to somewhere else before we continue our conversation? Cause' I think we might touch on some topics that are... not supposed to be known to...normal people." Harry asked the group after he managed to get Ron and Hermione to calm down.

"Ok. I think I know just the place." said Rosette. "Follow me!"

After walking fifteen minutes, They arrived at a clearing.

"Why are we here?Won't it be easier for people to eavesdrop on us?" Joshua asked.

"We are here because in a clearing, people can't eavesdrop on you, you pighead." replied Rosette.

"I'M NOT A PIGHEAD!"

"YOU AR-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

Rosette's retort was cut off by Satella.

"What's the point of going to somewhere else when your shouts could be heard from ten miles away?" continued Satella.

"Right. How about we settle down first?" asked Harry.

The group scambled to find seats in the form of rocks.

"By the way, I am Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." said the messy-haired boy as he took out his right hand from his pocket and shook hands with Rosette.

"I'm Rosette. Rosette Christopher." answered Rosette, smiling.

"I am Ron. Ronald Weasley." said the tallest newcomer as he too extended his right hand to shake hands with them, looking a bit reluctant.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Please call me Hermione." said the girl as she extended her hand but unlike Ron, she did it with a smile on her face. "Rosette, you are a nun right?" Hemione turned to Rosette and asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to confirm that piece of information from my observation of what you are wearing cause' in our time, I hardly got the chance to meet nuns."

"Oh I see."

One by one, the rest of the group introduced themselves.After they were done with the handshakes, Rosette asked," How did you three end up here?"

Harry,sighed, looking as if he had anticipated that they would ask that question.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you how we ended up here.Besides, if we told you, we would have broken our law." amswered Harry.

"Don't worry, if you told us, we will tell you about a secret of ours that you might not believe either. Besides, if we told you, we would also be breaking our own law as normal people aren't suppose to know about it. So we are even. So are you going to tell us why you are here?" answered Rosette with a friendly smile.

"I suppose so.."

"Harry..." the girl called Hermione trailed off.

"Look, Hermione. It seems that we might be stuck with them for quite sometime anyway. Especially after how our attempt had cost us to end up in this situation. So we might as well just tell them." said Ron.

"What attempt?" asked Satella as she starts to get suspicious.

"Oh well, we are from the magical part of the world." Ron paused here to see how Chrno and the others react but seeing their blank faces, he continued."So anyway,our friend here," pointing to Harry" decided to try out a magical way of travelling that allows you to reach your destination within mere seconds called apparition. Of course, we are underage and it's against the law for us to do this but after reading a book on how to do it, Harry decided to give it a try and convinced us to come along with him."

"Wait a minute, I seem to remember YOU begging to come along with Harry."said Hermione.

"I didn't _beg_. I just _asked_ and _requested _to come along. Anyway, hat about you, Hermione? Weren't you just as eager to come along with Harry?"

"Well, I..."blushed Hermione as she stammered on."I-I just came a-along to make sure that you two don't mess up.."

"And? Aren't we still here in some weird country?"

"Hermione might be able to get us out of here,Ron. Right Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders."So what's you story?"

"Well, actually Chrno here is a demon while Joshua, Azmaria and I(refer to the anime) are actually Prophets. As for Satella, she's a jewel witch and our job is to kill the bad guys which is actually the demons mostly, excluding Chrno of course." said Rosette.

"WHAT?" asked Harry and Ron with their jaws wide open, shocked. Hermione on the other hand was very excited. "Are you really a demon?" she asked Chrno. When Chrno nodded his head she squealed while Ron and Harry looked at her as if she's mad. "Are you mad? We are stuck with a demon who could kill us anytime and there you are squealing away like you had just won, what-do-the-muggles-call-it lottery. Don't you have any sense of danger! " asked Ron as he started to look about in panick and planned his escape by looking around wildly.

"Ron, you are not making any sense. If they had wanted to kill us, they would have done it within the past hour, right?Besides, we are from the _wizarding world_. We can protect ourselves with our _wands. _Get it now,bimbo?" Hermione explainedand paused to see if they understood her while Ron frowned at her, making an attempt at a retort but was interrupted by Hermione as she took a breath and continued. "Anyway, the reason as why I'm so excited was because during the Summer holidays back in the muggle world, I had the privilege to come across some articles of demons and monsters in the muggle library."

"I had then did some research and looked out for such happenings. I was fortunate enough to witness one and I sort of noticed that the people fighting are dressed in religious clothings which I had seen in books. So I observed the fight between the religious clothing people whom I consider as the good guys and the demons. I was pretty shocked when I saw that the people who were dressed in religious clothes actually used **guns **and **weapons**. "

"Cool!" chorused both Harry and Ron together.

"Boys."muttered Hermione under her breath just enough for Harry,who chuckled, to hear her.

"Anyway, are you guys in a sort of organisation?"

"Yup. How did you know?" asked Rosette confused as she did not remember mentioning about the Order.

"Oh, well. While I was watching the battle from my hiding place, I heard some of them mentioning something about an Order and about going back to report to a Sister."

"I see. Yes, we are from an organisation called the Magdalene Order."

After that Hermione starred into nothing for a few minutes before Harry woke her up.

"Snap out of your daydreaming, Hermione. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much. That reminds me," Hermione turned to look at Rosette and asked," What year is this?"

"1925.Why do you ask?"

"Bloody Hell! That's more than half a century before we are born!" exclaimed Ron.

"..."The rest of the group starred at Ron and Hermione in stunned silence.

"You mean you travelled into the past?" asked Chrno.

"I'm afraid so." answered Hermione.

"How much?"asked Azmaria.

"About eighty-two years if my calculations are correct."

"It makes me feel so old." mumbled Satella.

"What did you say?"asked Harry.

"Nothing."

"How do you plan on going home?" asked Joshua.

"We are not too sure yet. Can we stay with you guys before we do?" asked Harry.

"Sure."

"For now, let's go back to the carnival, shall we?" pleaded Azmaria and Joshua with puppy looks.

"Oh, alright anyway, we came here to have fun didn't we? Let's go!" answered Rosette as she rushed towards the direction of the carnival with the rest running after them.

* * *

My original plot was to resurrect James Potter but decided against it and leave it up to the people who read this story to decide. Please tell me, through your reviews whether you want James Potter resurrected. I shall not continue with the next chapter until I receive enough reviews to decide as it depends on the majority of the people who want or do not want James Potter resurrected. There's also a problem on whether or not Father Remington from Chrno Crusade should be added in. It shall also be decided via the same method. 


End file.
